


Try Something New

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church wants something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU GUYS KNOW WE HAVE A KINK MEME 'CAUSE I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T 'CAUSE NOBODY FUCKING TELLS ME ANYTHING  
> Fill for this here prompt: http://shotguns-lap.dreamwidth.org/681.html?thread=3241

It was something he would never personally admit but that she had reminded him of on multiple occasions. So... maybe he wasn't exactly considerate in bed. Maybe he had a tendency to finish way too early and roll off her before she knew what had happened. Maybe that was why she had avoided sleeping with him ever since they both joined the military. 

“No.”

Maybe that was why she was denying him now. 

“Tex, c'mon—”

“No, we're not doing this again, Church. I know what you're like when we sleep together. I'm sick of it. I'm not putting up with it anymore.” 

“But, this'll be different, I promise.” 

“No, it won't. I've known you for too long; you never _change_ , Leonard. You never... what is that?” 

Yeah, that shut her up. 

“Like I said. I want _you,_ to fuck _me._ ”

She looked over the harness in her hands. Thick leather straps far more appealing than they had any right to be, punctuated with an alarmingly colourful cock that was so heavy it made the rest of the harness droop in front. 

Tex glanced up at him with an amused grin. “...Are you sure you can handle this?”

Oh god. She was making him second-guess himself now. 

“Well... I mean.... Yeah, I was the one who bought it, I think I know the limits of my own body.” 

He could here a faint murmur of “I'm sure you do” while she was focused on figuring out the mechanism. Before he could blink she was tightening the straps in place over her jeans, taking a side-long glance at herself in the body length mirror at the opposite end of the room. 

It suited her, really. The perfect accessory to her confident stance and overall dominant nature. She thoughtfully chewed her lip in an attempt to hide how pleased she was. “I could get used to this....” 

Yeah... so could he. 

\- 

“What're you doing?”

“Don't give me that; you know exactly what I'm doing.” 

Yeah... but he wished she wasn't. 

He was kind of regretting asking for this. It was just nerves getting to him, really. And there was no going back, not after asking Tex—not after basically _begging_ Tex to do this to him. 

“Seriously? You need to calm down. This is gonna hurt like hell if you can't.” 

“Ugh, don't say that.” 

She had already worked a finger inside him, and apparently he was still very tense. Church exhaled heavily as he attempted to relax his muscles, only to clench up again when Tex started moving her hand. 

He practically yelped when two more fingers were added without warning. 

“I wasn't ready—!” 

“Well I'm not gonna wait around for you all damn day. Just don't think about it so much.” 

Kinda hard not to when her fingers flexed and twisted in him. Church threw an arm over his eyes and sighed, apprehension slowly but surely leaving his muscles. 

“God, you're like, right there... Why the hell aren't your fingers longer?” 

“Tell me about it,” she rolled her eyes. 

Finally she withdrew and almost immediately Church tensed up again. 

“C'mon, hands and knees,” she tapped his side with a wet hand and he rolled over, propping a pillow under himself and tucking his chin in his arms. 

Tex spoke idly as she continued to prep herself behind him. “Like I said, don't think about it. Chill out, just accept it.” 

Soon the cold, wet head of her cock was resting against him, then her breasts were pressed against his back as she leaned over him. 

“Hey,” she spoke softly, a tone of genuine concern in her voice, “You gonna be okay?” 

“...Yeah,” Church murmured into his arms and nodded, smiling when he felt her kiss his shoulder. 

Her lubed hand dug into his hip, holding him steady as she pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace. Almost immediately he tried to pull away from the intrusion and accompanying burn, but was held in place with an oh-so-familiar fierce grip. 

“Ssh...” soon she was resting on him again with both arms around his waist, “All the way in, now.” 

“What. _The fuck._ Made you think I could handle this?” Church grumbled, cheek smushed against the pillow. 

“You were the one who bought it.” He could practically hear the smirk in her voice, the laughs she was holding back. 

The pause taken to allow him to grow accustomed to the feeling was far more brief than he would've liked, and he made sure to voice this displeasure to Tex. 

“Feeling's not gonna go away,” she reminded him, bracing both hands on his hips and both knees on the bed. 

A steady rhythm picked up, the base of the harness thudding against his ass with every plunge inward. Again and again the head nudged deeper inside him, and his soft grunts synced with her movements. 

“What was that?” Tex whispered in reply to one specific murmur. 

“Allison....” it was practically a gasp when it was said, but it was picked up on just the same. 

And with that her hips suddenly slammed forward, the vulgar slap of leather on skin matching Church's surprised yelp. Without warning she picked up a brutal pace, actively rocking their respectively frames as well as that of the bed. With each impact Church was groaning, grasping desperately at the edge of the mattress and unleashing a string of expletives. 

Tex's movements varied form short, stabbing bursts to long, drawn out strokes, all while her hands roamed and refamiliarized with Church's body. Nobody gave her any credit that she really did appreciate physical touch—just under the right circumstances. 

Circumstances such as now, for instance, when she had Church completely under her control. She was his pleasure and pain, and she loved having that power over him. 

She pressed herself close to him, face against his neck and fingers running through the curls on his chest. “Such a good boy for me, aren't you?” she urged, voice hushed. He nodded, whining and biting his lip. “I know you are.” A kiss against his jawline, nose pressed to his cheek. Her hands continued wandering, ignoring his cock completely to run down his thighs, soft and fuzzy and streaked with lube where he'd been leaking. 

Another pathetic sob drew her attention, and she only then noticed the wetness smearing on his cheek. She nearly stopped out of concern until she heard a whimper of _“So good...”_ followed by her name.

“There's my sweet boy...” she cooed, all the more encouraged to keep her vicious pace up until he fell apart in her arms. 

\- 

He ended up cumming three times that night. The first was on his hands and knees, the last two were on his back. He had quickly grown tired of supporting both his and Tex's weight, and insisted on changing positions after the first. 

The harness was abandoned to the edge of the bed, the two of them were pulled snugly together now; Church with his head tucked under her chin. One hand held his head against her chest and the other stroked over his navel where thin hair was still damp with his preceding orgasms (“That's gonna be a bitch to clean up later, I hope you realize that.” “Which is why I'm cleaning it now.” “You're disgusting.” “And you're delicious.”)

“You're shaking.” Tex noted with an amused tone. 

“You're surprised?” Church rumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around her, “Have a bit more faith in yourself, Allison.” 

A beat passed before she whispered against him. “It's Tex.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always had the headcanon that Church was just super sucky in bed henceforth the fussy fight at the beginning. 
> 
> [hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr]


End file.
